


Can you hear me when I scream, Oh Oh

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Forced Orgasm, High Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rape Roleplay, Recreational Drug Use, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, WOW there's a lot happening in these tags, a little sappy in the middle there ngl, one use of the c-boy slur, they're both trans, trans porn written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jesse drives out to the old abandoned park to get high. Someone's there that he didn't expect.-All of this is consensual! It's not discussed in fic, but this has been discussed by both characters, and they break roles occasionally to check in.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85
Collections: Anonymous





	Can you hear me when I scream, Oh Oh

Jesse parks his car, rolling down the windows and unbuckling himself before turning the key out. It’s a perfect night for this, really. It’s summer so the heat is high, but there’s a cool breeze on the air that promises rain later. He grabs his pipe and bag of weed from the passenger side floor and situates himself.

He’s been coming to this park to get high for years. It’s practically abandoned, with absolutely no one here after ten, and it’s out of the way enough that the police don’t come patrolling. With practiced fingers he lights up, pulling in the smoke and holding it there in his lungs for a moment before breathing out into the night air. He can feel the first tingles of his high in the back of his mind and he grins, lighting up again.

The best part of this place being abandoned, in his opinion, is that he doesn’t have to bind. Sure, he could do this at his apartment and not worry about wearing a binder, but he loves to be outside when he’s high and it hurts his lungs if he tries to smoke with it on. As is he just has a tank top on, a tight camisole that clings to his body in the best way when he’s stoned.

The cicadas ebb as he smokes, slowly getting higher and higher, until the bowl is nothing but ash and resin that he taps out the side of the window before putting the pipe away. He touches his face, ghosts his fingers over his lips, giggles to himself at the feeling. Touch is always better while high. He twists in his seat and the tank top drags over his nipples, pulling a gasp from his mouth. Jesse slowly draws his hands up the sides of his body before they rest atop his chest, squeezing the flesh underneath. His tits throb with pleasure as he kneads them, carefully avoiding touching his nipples. It’s always better if he waits, he reminds himself. The payoff is oh so sweet like this when he’s high. It’s even better when he’s in public like this. He knows this park is abandoned, but there’s still that thrill of what ifs.

He’s getting a little desperate, grinding against the seat through his shorts as he squeezes his breasts. He swipes a thumb over his hard, clothed nipple and moans at the feeling. Adjusting his hold, he punctuates every knead of his tits with a pinch of his nipples, letting out a loud cry at the feeling. Mentally he hushes himself, but the thought gets lost in the haze of pleasure as he twists the tender flesh under the stretchy fabric. If this is how he feels with the tank top in the way, he’s excited to pull it off.

A branch snaps outside, a shuffling of grass follows it, but Jesse’s been to this spot too many times to think anything of it. Every time he’d get paranoid and go looking for the cause in the past he stumbled onto a group of raccoons or a squirrel or some lone possum. It’s been years since he’s cared about nighttime noises at his spot.

The shuffling gets a little closer and he pauses, body aching from the loss of pleasure. He can feel how damp his underwear are, almost soaking through his jean shorts too. His hips roll, dragging his dick over the slicked up fabric, and he moans again, closing his eyes and grasping his breasts.

He stays like that for a while, teasing himself, drawing out the feelings he’s going to have once he eventually gives in and fucks himself, while his brain turns into more mush from the high. He’s completely stoned, he can feel it, can barely muster up enough thought to make his body do what it wants.

One particularly hard roll of his hips grinds his dick directly into the seam of his shorts and he lets out a throaty groan, uncaring what animals hear him. His eyes flutter open as he goes to unbutton the shorts when he jumps, a silent shriek in the back of his throat. There’s a man outside his open window, face hidden by shadows, but Jesse can see that he’s smiling.

“Finally noticed me, eh?” he says before he wrenches the car door open. Jesse fumbles for anything to defend himself with and finds the keys. The man plucks them from his grip before he even realizes it and shoves them right into his pants pocket.

Jesse scrambles backwards, kicking at the man, but he grabs his legs easily, spreading them and fitting his body between them.

“You desperate little slut,” he growls, grabbing both of Jesse’s hands in his and grabbing the passenger side seatbelt, where he does something that finishes with a click and then Jesse can no longer move away, wrists and forearms bound together by his own car.

“L-Let me go!” he cries, finally finding his words. The man doesn’t pay him any attention, hands coming up and gripping his tits harshly. Jesse keens, biting his lip to keep back any more embarrassing noises. To his horror, he can feel his cunt clench and his shorts become even more damp.

“Aw, why so shy? You were moaning up a storm just a minute ago from this same thing.” He trails his fingers up the swells of his breasts before kneading his fingertips into his nipples. Jesse can’t hold back the desperate moan that rises out of him at the feeling. The man laughs, continuing to roll his tits in his fingers, despite the effort Jesse is making to pull away from him.

“Please,” he whispers. “Please I d-don’t want this— ah!”

“Imagine my surprise,” the man says in a low voice. “When I’m walking home through this old, hardly used park, and I hear a boy moaning without a care in the world and can smell how stoned he is from so far away.”

He licks up the length of his throat before biting on the pulse point and sucking. Jesse, wriggles in his restraints, choking at the feeling.

“I got so excited when I saw you. A little cuntboy getting himself all hot and bothered for me to take care of.”

He flushes at the name, closing his eyes and turning his head away so he doesn’t have to watch himself be molested. He hates how good it feels, hates his hips for twitching up all on their own, hates his mouth for the little gasps he can’t keep back.

“F-f-fuck you,” he manages to spit out, keeping his eyes shut tight. The man just laughs and it spins Jesse’s head.

“Nah, baby, you got it backwards. You’re the one that’s gonna get fucked.”

He pulls his hands away from his chest and yanks the top of the tank top down under his breasts, the cool breeze stiffening his nipples. For a second it’s quiet, just the man’s ragged breathing and Jesse’s choked off whimpers filling the space. He opens his eyes cautiously, almost wondering if the man’s gotten bored, and then shrieks at the sudden sensation.

There’s a mouth on his nipple, wet and warm and silky smooth. He moans loudly, unable to help himself as his nipple gets sucked and licked so gently it feels like he might burst. A hand comes to cradle his other tit, rolling the hard pink bud between its fingers. The touches turn painful as the fingers twist and the mouth bites down on his nipple, wrenching a cry from him. It becomes gentle just as quickly, and he keens at the feeling, his hips twitching. He can feel that he’s soaked through his shorts, jean fabric plastered to his thighs and his crotch as he grinds against nothing. The man obliges him and puts his knee to his groin, right on top of his dick. The bite twist comes again and he grinds down hard on the knee, back arching in pleasure.

“Look at you,” he breathes out, flicking the tip of his tongue over his now very sensitive nipple. Jesse bites his lip and whines high in his throat. “You want it so bad, don’t you? Want me to fuck you hard, show you what that cute little body was made for? I bet you could come just like this, with my knee on your dick and my mouth on your tits. Wha’d’ya think, baby?”

Jesse shakes his head, wills the tears dotting the corners of his eyes away. His vision’s getting blurry from them and he can feel how hard he’s breathing. “Please. No, no no no, please stop! I don’t want this, I d-d-don’t please please please.”

“Aw,” the man tuts, switching sides as he takes the spit slick nipple in his other hand and licks a stripe over the pinched sore one. “You begging is cute. I bet soon enough you’ll be begging me to fuck you, isn’t that right?”

He shakes his head, breath catching as he goes right back to sucking at his tits. Jesse can’t help but grind down on his knee, seam of his shorts pressing insistently at his dick until he’s biting his lip hard to keep from moaning. A thumb pulls his lip from his teeth with a pop and the sounds he was holding back come pouring out. His teeth find the very tip of his nipple and just hold it there, slowly moving his jaw back and forth to roll it over the hard, sharp ridges. Jesse moans, pussy clenching on nothing, and with a horrifying realization he realizes he’s about to come. Tied up in his car and molested by a stranger and too high to fight back, he’s about to come from a mouth on his nipple and a knee to his crotch.

Jesse shakes, trying to get away again, body writhing against his restraints, but it’s like that makes him even more sensitive. The man feels this and laughs before he sucks the whole nipple back into his mouth and bites down. _Hard_. He punctuates the action by twisting the nipple in his fingers until it throbs and shoving his knee against his cunt, rolling it over the damp fabric.

With a pained cry that melts into a desperate moan, Jesse comes for the first time that night, shuddering and twitching against the stimulation as the man doesn’t let up for a second, grinding him through his orgasm into waves of overstimulation with a tongue flicking the nub between his teeth. Jesse lets out choked noises, pulling at the seatbelt to no avail, trapped in a cycle of endless sensation.

After a while, it slows to a stop, his knee just brushing his soaked shorts, thumb rubbing gentle swipes at the underside of his breast, mouth blessedly leaving the puffy pink bud to go explore other areas.

“Jesse,” comes the mouth from his stomach. The tone is gentle, sweet and a little bit worried. “You okay, love?”

“Mmmn,” he answers, barely pulling himself out of the scene. He nods his head, lazily blinking his eyes. “Yeah, Ollie, ‘m okay.”

Oliver sits up, pulling all but his hands away, resting them on his hips to give him grounded contact. He’s still super high, head swirling with his haze of leftover pleasure, and he gives him a lopsided grin. Oliver returns it with a small smile, leaning down and kissing between his breasts.

“’m not being too rough, am I? You looked like you got a little out of it in the middle there.”

“I did, but it was so good,” Jesse tells him, rolling his hips to punctuate that _he’s not done, dammit._ It’s good of Oliver to do this, he knows, but fuck he just wants to get fucked hard by his assailant of a boyfriend. “I like feelin’ scared, it’s half the fun.”

“You wanna keep going?”

“Mmhm, you haven’t even fucked me yet.”

Oliver grins, his face darkening. He’s getting back into the role and Jesse shivers. “Oh baby,” he says, pitching his voice lower and gruffer. “Did you think that was all? That I’d make you come then fuck you senseless?”

Jesse gulps, letting the haze of his high take back over and scrunching his eyes together fearfully. He stops referring to him as Ollie in his head. He’s a stranger now, his rapist, putting him in his place for playing with himself out in the open.

“Please, I don’t want it,” he pleads, and the man shakes his head, frowning.

“And after I made you come so nicely too. Guess I’ll have to show you just how good I can make that cunt of yours feel.”

He pulls back, moving so quickly Jesse barely has any time to process it, before deft fingers flip open the button of his shorts and start dragging them down. He kicks and squirms but his body’s uncoordinated and it’s easy for the man to pull off his shorts and his underwear in one solid tug. The cool breeze slides over his soaked pussy and he can feel his dick twitching, straining to be touched.

“Oh look at that,” the man says, voice losing some of its harshness. His hands spread his legs easily, pressing one into the backrest of the chair and the other into the bottom of his steering wheel. “You’re fucking dripping.”

He clenches at that, feels a bit of that wetness slide down his ass onto the seat below him, and he flushes, pressing his eyes into his arm to try and get away. The man laughs, and then there’s some shifting, his legs pressed even further apart, and a pause.

He’s being admired, spread open for display while his face burns with embarrassment. He’s so wet, so turned on he’d be begging for it in any other situation. He’s hardly too far off from breaking down and begging to be fucked right now.

His cunt twitches and pulses in the cool breeze, his breaths becoming thin as he’s held open like that. He can feel the eyes on him, watching every tensing of his muscles as he tries not to show how much he wants this, how much he needs to get fucked. He’s still got some dignity, dammit. He’s not going to beg this fucking rapist to fuck hi—

“Ahh! Ah- ohhhh oh fuck fuck oh god oh fuck.” His train of thought is abruptly stopped by the tongue licking up his wet mess of a pussy. It’s hot and smooth against his air chilled cunt, tongue flicking over his engorged, straining dick and pulling a final whine from him.

“The we go,” the man says to himself before diving right back in. Jesse feels his eyes roll back at the feeling of lips around his dick, sucking and flicking his tongue over the terribly sensitive bundle of nerves. The mouth and his hole keep it wet enough that there’s never a bad friction, just too, too much sensation all at once after being spread open with no touch for so long.

Jesse squirms, trying to get away, but it’s no use, and with a choked off cry he comes again, hips lifting and grinding against the man’s mouth. He doesn’t let up, licking up and down his slit before sucking on his dick and then repeating the action until Jesse is covered in sweat and moaning freely from the seat. He brings him over the edge again and he comes with a guttural noise, trying to roll his hips but finding them pinned down and open by the man’s hands, forced to take whatever he’s given.

It stops eventually, and Jesse feels wrung out and loose. His head spins, eyes barely open, and still his cunt throbs with want.

“I’ve got an idea,” the man says, and then he goes back in, tongue diving inside of him before he focuses back on his dick. Jesse’s eyes close, sinking into the pleasure, whines hiking up in volume until he’s just about to come, and then—

Nothing. He pulls back quickly, right at the precipice, and Jesse crashes, orgasm falling away with a pit in his stomach.

“No,” he moans out, pulling at his bonds, trying to close his legs to rub them together, but the man keeps him spread. “Oh god please, no, no no no!”

“I’m not gonna let you come until you beg me for it,” he says, and Jesse opens his eyes to see a sick and terrible smile on his face. Oh god, he can’t… he can’t be serious.

Sinking down again, he takes Jesse to gently in his mouth, slick tongue barely ghosting over the tip of him. He can’t move, legs and hips forced down and open by strong arms, at the mercy of a man who wants him to beg to come. The pleasure builds slowly this time, a gently building wave until he can feel it almost crashing over him until—

He groans in frustration and almost pain when he’s denied again. His cunt quivers and clenches around nothing, so desperate to be allowed to come.

“You know how to make it stop,” he’s told in a sing songy voice before the mouth starts fucking him again.

It goes on like this, Jesse getting dragged over and over to almost the peak before he’s yanked back down again, torn away from orgasm again and again and again.

He’s crying now, tears streaming down his face, body tight like a wire. He’s not even fighting the feelings anymore. He’s so close he could break, needing to come, needing release.

“Beg,” the man says, kitten licking his dick. He’s been doing nothing but that for the past five minutes and Jesse thinks he’s going insane. His head won’t stop spinning, pulling him along for a ride of unfulfilled sensation.

“Please,” he moans, well past shame at this point.

“I said _beg_ not to ask nicely,” and the man sucks roughly at him, forcing a sob from his mouth.

“Please! Oh god oh _god_ please let me _come_. I’ll do anything. Fuck me, fuck me oh fuck please god let me come I need it I want it I want it so bad please please please—”

“Come for me, baby,” he hears over his increasingly frantic pleads for release and then he’s sucked back in, teeth just barely grazing his head, tongue massaging the underside, and he comes with a scream.

It doesn’t stop when he’s done, and he jerks, trying to get away but he’s trapped stuck in a never ending cycle of too much so good not enough more stop yes please god no oh _god_ until he comes again, and again, and _again._

Eventually it stops, and Jesse doesn’t think he could move if he wanted to. He doesn’t have to worry about that, the man takes initiative on his own to maneuver him how he likes. He ends up laying on his front, tender nipple pressed into the rough seat fabric. His arms hang a bit above his head and he rests on his cheek, half lidded eyes unseeing as he breathes. His legs are spread apart again and he hears the clink of a buckle followed by the sound of a zipper.

“I’ve got the big one you like, baby,” Ollie says in his ear. “With the ridges down the front.”

Jesse hums appreciatively, focusing his gaze to turn and look at the strap jutting from Oliver’s crotch.

“You want me to prep you?”

“Nuh uh,” he answers, shaking his head. “I wanna feel it.”

Oliver nods before his face takes on that sexy, scary quality again. Jesse falls back into it, staring at the silicone cock with furrowed brows.

“Oh baby did you think I was cis? No cis man knows how to fuck a trans guy as well as another trans guy. I know _everything_ that makes you twitch, all the spots inside your hungry little cunt that are gonna make you scream.”

“Please,” he manages weakly, and he doesn’t know if it’s a plea to stop or a plea to get on with it and fuck him already.

“With pleasure,” he tells him, and then he shoves into his cunt, no prep, just the slick of his own dripping pussy to aid the stretch. And oh god is it a stretch. He whines bonelessly at the feeling of being so completely filled, and it’s still _coming_. The ridges down the length of it drag over every sensitive spot inside him and he keens, body rising up to meet it until his hips are flush with his ass, huge cock fully seated inside him. His legs are shaking, toes curling as they sit there, Jesse full to the brim and the man content to make him stay that way, not a care in the world.

And then he starts fucking him.

It’s not rough, but’s it certainly isn’t slow. Every ridge drags itself in and out of his sloppy, fluttering cunt and he moans shamelessly. It feels so goddamn good to be filled after coming over and over like that. Jesse’d almost thought he wouldn’t be able to come again, but with the way this feels, the fucking, the rough drag of the ridges of his cock, he can feel himself tensing up inside.

It’s a different kind of tensing though. It’s heat, starting from his cunt and spreading outwards until his whole body feels overheated and he feels fit to burst, pressure straining at the entrance of his hole.

“Oh sweetheart,” the man says, and he grabs his hips and angles them up so that his cock tilts down, and then he really starts fucking him. It’s hard and fast and it sounds absolutely sopping wet, but he’s hitting a spot inside of Jesse that’s making his eyes roll back and his back arch in as he presses down to feel it better. Every ridge grinds over his g spot, and the head slams into it with every thrust, and the pressure keeps building and building until finally—

He feels himself gush, squirting around the cock in a rush of feeling that just doesn’t stop. He moans, head falling limp into the seat, eyes rolling back and shut and the man just keeps _going_.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” comes growled from behind him and somehow he goes even faster. The angle still hits perfect every time and the pleasure just keeps building and building until he squirts again, hot liquid trailing down his thighs.

Still he doesn’t stop, fucking him hard and deep, and Jesse’s lost the ability for coherent thought at this point. All he knows is that his body is on fire and it’s the best he’s ever felt. Sometimes he’ll peak again and feel his muscles push and another round of squirt forces its way out of him, and those times he’ll moan so loudly he’d be worried it would attract more people if he had the brains for it. When he’s not coming, he’s floating, pleasure growing higher and higher until he’s drowning in it, and he doesn’t know why he ever tried to fight this, why he protested so hard. He’d give the world to feel like this all the time, and oh god does it feel good.

Eventually, the man’s thrusts start to falter, and he can hear the heavy breaths of his attacker in his ear. A forehead presses between his shoulders as the man sheathes himself fully inside of Jesse, hips twitching as he comes with a choked sound and a murmur of his name.

He feels full and fucked out and floppy and he never wants to exist in any manner that isn’t this ever again.

The cock slowly pulls out of him and he whines at the drag of the ridges over his tender walls. “I know love, just hold on a second.”

Oliver pulls out of him fully and Jesse lets himself collapse boneless onto the seats. He’s sore but he feels so good, floating in his skin. A hand rubs over his ass sweetly and he moans quietly.

“I gotcha sweetheart, I gotcha,” Oliver says, and from the back he grabs a pack of wet wipes. Jesse tries to brace himself for the chill, but the cool wiping of the cloth on his overheated sex is just another in the endlessly mind numbing pleasing experiences he’s having right now. He hums happily, wiggling against the wipe, and Oliver snickers.

Clean up takes a while, he was fulling soaked for most of that, but he feels much better when it’s done. He tries to pull himself up but finds the seat belt still wrapped around his wrists.

“Oh, let me get you up.”

A click and a few twists later and Oliver is pulling Jesse up to lean against him, arms wrapping around his waist. He leans back to look at him, extremely contented smile sitting on his face.

“You were so good at it,” he tells Oliver very seriously, and smiles at the laugh he gets.

“Not as good as you. Oh, you were so hot, squirming and begging me like that.”

“Well you,” he tries to retort, head empty from the fucking. “You were better.”

“Alright,” Oliver concedes, and Jesse smiles, happy with the answer, and snuggles up against him. “D’you wanna go home?”

“Not yet, ‘s nice out tonight.”

“Okay, babe,” Oliver says, and Jesse settles in. Ollie’ll make sure they get home okay. He’s never done a scene in public before, but he’s not worried. All the stuff he made up in his head was true. This park _is_ abandoned and there’s no chance of anyone stumbling in on them.

He feels sated, quelled, and he knows his hole’s going to ache tomorrow for it, but that’s tomorrow Jesse’s problem. For now he’s fine to just sit here after being thoroughly fucked and enjoy the night.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO baby was that a wild ride. Busted this whole thing out today bc honestly i don't see any t4t cnc on here and i'm horny and i wanted it.  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know if you liked it! I'd love to read your comments. This was very fun to write and i'd love to post something more like it in the future  
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
